


where fire once burned, ashes will remain

by sinsajo



Category: The Cornetto Trilogy, The World's End (2013)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, eventually some nsfw stuff, naughty oh boy, sad fluffyness, young gary and andrew love because theres not enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsajo/pseuds/sinsajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew can’t deny that Gary is a total prick. He can’t deny that he is impulsive, that he is reckless, that he is selfish, and that he is as self centered as the flower vase his mother used to place on the dining table, all pretty and bold for everyone to admire. He also can’t argue that he’s got it all: the charisma, the attractiveness, and the effortless confidence with which he carries himself around town. And why would Andrew want to deny any of it, when those attributes were the reason why he was known as The King? When those were the reasons why he admired him? After all, everyone loves a bad boy.</p><p>This will be fluffy Gary/Andy for now, unless I decide to add some angst. It will focus on their lives in Newton Haven, back when they were young and life seemed simpler, since I think this fandom needs some more of that. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	where fire once burned, ashes will remain

The sun was beginning to shine over Newton Haven, warming up the asphalt with its tender morning rays, lighting up the waking city for a new busy day.

In the high school just off the main street, lazy teenagers were beginning to fill its empty hallways, shuffling their feet as their body begged them to turn back and go home to sleep, their eyes watery as they yawned.

The bell was just about to ring and outside the nervous latecomers were hurrying up their pace, and wondering if they'd make it to class on time.

"Hurry up, Gary!" the boy nagged at the person behind him, who was walking as if they had the whole day to get to class.

"Calm down-"

"No, hurry up, we can’t miss Mr. Barnes' class again, did you see the look he gave us last time? He's gonna kill us."

Gary picked up some speed to walk besides Andrew instead of behind him. They were only a few meters away from the school doors when they heard the bell ring annoyingly loud.

"Let's skip class!" Gary yelled above the ringing before it seized.

"Shit, we're already late..." Andrew kept on walking.

"Andy."

"Maybe the teacher’s late too, we still have a chance."

"Andy!" Gary didn't like being ignored, and he made it abundantly clear by stepping in front of Andrew, stopping him on his tracks. "It's game over mate, let's go somewhere else," Andrew eyed him for a few seconds, but didn't push him aside. He knew Gary was right. He hated it when Gary was right.

Gary lifted his hands in front of himself and shrugged, giving Andrew a smile that screamed 'pretty please?'. Andrew took a deep breath and sighed defeated, looking to the ground as he shook his head. He was going to regret this later.

"Fine," he turned away from Gary, but not before seeing him smile brightly, obviously pleased with this change of plans, "Where to?" he asked when Gary caught up with him and was by his side.

"I don't know. The park?" Gary said with a shrug, putting on his sunglasses as soon as he noticed the sun was starting to get higher.

"...Alright," all trace of his annoyance was suddenly gone from his voice, giving room to a much more relaxed tone. Gary responded with another smile, swinging an arm around Andrew's shoulders playfully.

"Tomorrow we'll get to class on time, I promise," he said, trying to sound convincing. It was his fault that they were late in any case, since Andrew had to wait outside his house for endless minutes as Gary took his sweet time before going down the stairs to greet him with a shit eating grin to contrast with Andrew's tired glare.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Gary," he said in an amused tone, shaking his head only slightly.

"Monday, then," Gary concluded, squeezing his hold on Andrew before letting him. He suddenly jumped ahead and began to run ahead of him, "Come on!"

Andrew stood there for a second, watching Gary run for the park like a dog after a car, and couldn't help but laugh a bit before running to catch up with him as best ashe could. He wouldn't deny that despite the regret he was probably going to feel on monday for skipping school, he enjoyed spending time with Gary like this, both of them alone for a change while the gang was in class.

 It took them a few minutes to find the perfect spot to sit down.

The running had the expected effect of rising their body temperature, and by the end of the sprint they both were in need of a tree to relax under its cool shadow. Gary settled for a promising, large tree in the far end of the park, far away enough for him to smoke some weed without getting nasty glares from meddlers, if he considered doing it.

It took them a while to catch their breath while sitting under the refreshing shadow, watching the sun shine over the grass in scattered patches all around them as it filtered through the leaves.

Gary was playing with a blade of grass just under a patch of sunlight, and Andrew watched his bony fingers twist and pull at the thing distractedly until he ripped it off along with a few more grass blades, to then throw them to the side. Andrew copied him, grabbing as much grass as he could in his hand and threw it at Gary, just barely missing his face. Gary seemed to pick up on the game and went too far by digging his fingers through the soil to pull out a whole block of dirt and grass.

"No, no!" Andrew raised his hands to protect himself just in time to block it, letting the humid, soft ball hit his arms and roll back to the ground, smudging his pants with dirt. "You're an arse," he said simply, trying to brush the brown spots off his clothes. Gary smiled, pleased with himself.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while as Andrew watched Gary go back to playing with the grass. It was hypnotising in a way, to see those long and skinny fingers moving so smoothly over the blades, before angrily mutilating them. He lifted his eyes to look at his face instead, just in time to catch him starting to yawn loudly.

"Stayed up late again?" Andrew asked, already knowing the answer. Gary always was a night person, and therefore his brain seemed more alert at night. It was a shame to go to bed when his mind was just lighting up, or so he thought.

"Yeah," he yawned again, his eyes becoming glossy with sleep, "I was trying to practice with my guitar, or at least I was before my mum made me shut up," he confessed with a grimace. Andrew giggled amused, trying to imagine that scenario. The mighty Gary King being nagged by his mum. He wished he could have seen that. "I need a fucking nap."

Gary eyed his surroundings, seemingly decided to sleep then and there, at least for a few minutes. He must have decided the ground was too uncomfortable for a pleasant nap, because he lifted his eyes and set them on andrew shortly after. Before Andrew could ask what he wanted with that stare, Gary made his way to Andrew as best as he could without getting up, and got ready to set his head on his thighs.

"I'm not your pillow!" he faked an angry tone as he saw him getting closer, failing at looking annoyed and menacing with that huge grin he tried to hide.

"You are now," Gary replied, chuckling as he calculated the most comfortable way to lay down. The original idea didn’t seem as cool when he realized his back would still be against the hard ground, "spread your legs," he said a moment later, and waited for Andrew to do as asked. It took him a moment to understand what Gary was planning on doing, but when he did, he scooted back to rest against the tree trunk comfortably before spreading his legs to welcome the other boy to sit between them.

"Alright, come here," he motioned him to get closer with his hand, and Gary didn't hesitate before sitting down between his legs, putting his back against Andrew's belly, and resting his head just below his shoulder. He let out a sigh of contentment after successfully getting comfortable, and closed his eyes without preamble.

Andrew would be a complete liar if he said he didn't enjoy it. He had to wrap his arms around Gary to cradle him and prevent him from falling over once he fell asleep, an action that Gary responded with by smiling and nuzzling his head against him even more, letting his friend's warmth soothe him to sleep.

The park was quiet in the late morning, so Gary focused on listening to the relaxing sound of the subtle breeze brush against the leaves of the tree above them, and Andrew's steady, warm breathing close to his ear. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

 

Gary smelled of smoke and fruity shampoo. Smelled familiar and pleasant as he always did, the warm scent filling up Andrew’s lungs to stay and remain in his memories permanently.

He moved his nose closer to the nearest bit of Gary’s skin, close to his ear, and breathed in carefully before stopping himself suddenly. He straightened up and moved his nose away, a frustrated frown in his brows as he bit his lower lip. After a moment he felt Gary stir in his sleep, and he looked down to see if he had woken up. He was unconscious alright.

He noticed Gary's roots were starting to grow, the stubborn natural blonde growing back as it always did, no matter how bad Gary wanted his hair to just stay black. They were barely visible now, but Andrew knew Gary King enough to know he would start whining about it soon enough. He smirked at the thought, and wished he could move his hands to brush his fingers through his soft hair. it’s something he had done before in different occasions, but he could never get enough of Gary’s textures. He loved the feeling of the thick strands untangling under his fingers, the same way he loved the soft touch of Gary’s skin. The same way he loved the way he smelled, the way he laughed, the way he spoke, and the way he reserved the title as best friend for Andrew, and Andrew alone.

It was all the consequence of a simple truth that he kept in the back of his mind, unacknowledged, purposely ignored, rejected to the point it made him anxious when he dared to dwell on the reality of it. It was simple, as much as it was painfully complicated:

He was in love with Gary King.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this fanfic is going to be yet. Probaly more than 4 or 5 chapters. I might take some time to post chapters, but I'll try my best to do it quickly. I hope you guys enjoy it! opinions are more than welcome.


End file.
